Enquanto eu me sentia só
by Lie Malfoy
Summary: Ela se sentia abandonada pelos amigos, pelo amor, pela vida... Foi então que ela tirou forças do lugar mais inesperado e obscuro, do seu pior inimigo
1. Enquanto eu me sentia só

N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa queria agradecer e dedicar a fic pro Lucas (Fred L Weasley) q me ajudou a escrever essa fic...Obrigada ta maninho...Sem vc não haveria fic... Enfim espero q gostem xD

**Capítulo 1 **- Enquanto eu me sentia só

Hermione estava sentada na beira do lago pensando, Harry tinha começado a namorar Gina, e Rony tinha se acabado por se acertar com Luna Lovegood. Com isso seus finais de semana passaram de animados para tristes e solitários, com essa situação as idas de para os arredores do lago estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes.

- E eu achava que o Ron gostava de mim! – Ela falava monotamente colocando a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados.

- Oh que peninha, a Granger se lamentando, tsc, tsc, tsc...

Aquela voz, ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo! A mesma voz insuportável e arrastada de sempre, virou-se rezando pra ter se enganado, mas a imagem só fez com quem ela girasse os olhos e suspirasse fundo.

- Malfoy! Mas que raios, só me faltava essa!

Draco Malfoy que não costumava andar próximo ao lago estava lá, parado provocando aquela que ele mais detestava, no entanto naquele dia Pansy Parkinson estava impossível ela grudara nele como uma raiz ao solo, o ficara abraçando e tentando beijá-lo e definitivamente um Malfoy não fazia o tipo romântico, então decidiu que iria pra qualquer lugar no qual Pansy nunca o procuraria acabando por encontrar uma ótima "diversão".

- Que gracinha a Granger lamentando pelo amor perdido - ele sorria sarcasticamente - E ainda mais o amor do Weasley...

-Isso não é da sua conta sua fuinha maldita!

-Olha a boca, Granger, olha a boca, só porque um membro dos traidores-do-sangue-Weasley resolveu honrar o sangue bruxo uma vez na vida e negar ter alguma coisa com uma sangue-ruim, isso não significa que você possa ofender um Malfoy!

- Dane-se seu sobrenome, Malfoy, dane-se eu não estou pra suas provocações hoje! Não hoje - lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto da garota demonstrando sua tristeza.

- Er...er... – Ele jamais pensara em vê-la chorar, quer dizer, ele era um Malfoy não podia se abalar com uma coisa daquelas. – OK Granger menos drama e mais ação! Agora desempaca do meu caminho sangue sujo! – Ele falava evitando a encarar.

- CALA ESSA BOCA MALFOY! – Ela levantava-se o encarando nos olhos, mal percebera que ele tremera com aquele olhar.

- Sabe Granger, você me mandar calar a boca não é nenhuma novidade, no entanto você me parece um tanto quanto desequilibrada... - Ele tentava manter a pose

- Eu? Mas... Eu...  
- Você está um fiasco Granger, se recomponha... -o desespero de Hermione era tanto e tão intenso que Draco não tinha como ficar calado

- Olhe para mim Malfoy!Eu sou feia? – Ela perguntara se recompondo,

Foi a primeira vez que ele realmente reparou em Hermione Granger, pelo menos a primeira vez sem preconceitos ou ódio...

"_Agora sim eu endoidei de vez, achar uma sangue ruim bonita? Aonde está minha cabeça? Raios!"_

-Fala Malfoy! Fala! Por Merlin, fale logo!

- Granger eu não vou responder uma coisa dessas! E para de dar em cima de mim!  
- EU NÃO ESTOU DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ!  
- E essas perguntas obscenas?

- A Malfoy poupe-me, foi você quem veio falar comigo!

- Eu não vim falar com você Granger, eu vim atormenta-la, é como um dever de casa sabe? Fazer grifinórios sangue-sujos ridículos como você se sentirem piores do que já são, ou melhor dizer, patéticos!

Ela franzira o cenho ao escutar aquilo tudo ficou a encarar os orbes azuis, ele parecia não desviar o olhar um segundo sequer e ela não seria a primeira a desviar.

- Mione?-falaram Harry e Gina ao avistarem amiga durante um passeio no jardim.

Aquelas vozes a fizeram olhar para o lado avistando os cabelos negros rebeldes e os ruivos de seus amigos. Draco virou-se encarando Harry e riu de lado.

- Santo Potter... – Ele cuspira ao falar.

- Harry?- Ela falara seca e assustada.

- Bem Granger, o papo está muito bom, eu sei que você me ama, mas definitivamente você não faz meu tipo! Nos vemos por aí! – Ele piscava para ela

- Como é que é? – Ela erguia ambas sobrancelhas.

Harry notando sua melhor amiga com seu pior inimigo aproximou-se como um leão protegendo a cria.

- Esse palerma ta te incomodando, Mione?

Draco sorriu de lado e deslizara a mão para dentro da capa, quis avançar em Harry, mas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Ora Santo Potter, não se preocupe sua "amiguinha" está a salvo! Até mais ver Granger...

Ambos ficaram a observar Draco se afastar, Hermione franziu o cenho mais uma vez, respirou fundo.

- Depois falo com você Harry tenho algo a resolver!  
- Mas Mione...

Ela já havia corrido atrás de Draco, Harry e Gina trocaram olhares significativos, aquilo certamente não era normal.

- MALFOY! – Ela gritou.  
- Granger eu já disse, você não faz o meu tipo!  
- Não é isso seu idiota! – Ela girara os olhos.  
- O que é então? – Ele virara-se categoricamente para ela.  
- Eu sou realmente feia?

Draco a encarou novamente com ambas sobrancelhas erguidas, aquilo até que seria cômico se não fosse vergonhoso.

- Você tem algum problema mental? – Ele perguntara sério.  
- Malfoy eu não estou brincando!  
- Depois dizem que nós Sonserinos que fazemos ameaças...  
- MALFOY!

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo como se analisasse algo muito valioso, por um instante as bochechas dela arderam, ele respirou fundo.

- Não Granger, você não é feia! Posso prosseguir meu caminho?

O sorriso branco e lindo dela abrira-se como um nascer do Sol.

- Obrigada!

- O que! Repete

- Repetir o que?

- A parte do "obrigada"

- Harg Malfoy! Por que você é tão...

- Lindo?

- Metido!

Ambos trocaram olhares confidentes, cada um com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, pareciam que se falavam por telepatia até que...

- DRAQUINHOOOOOOOOOOOO! O que você está fazendo com essa sangue ruim!

- Pansy... – Draco rira nervoso_. "Como raios ela foi me achar?"_ – Nos vemos por aí Granger, se eu fosse você não andava sozinha...- Ele aproximara-se do ouvido dela falando aquelas palavras, a garota arrepiara-se por inteira. -Você não e tão "ruim" assim...-ele cochichou  
-Nem você... – Ela sussurrou de volta.


	2. Revelações

**Capítulo 2** -Revelações

Era sábado, Hermione estava tão cansada que ao chegar a sala comunal da grifinória na noite anterior,acabou por dormir no sofá, qd acordou deparou com dois olhos verdes a encarando

-Harry???-Hermione ajeitou o cabelo- O que faz em meu quarto??? Digo, com conseguiu entrar?

-Vc dormiu na sala comunal -Hermione olhou pros lados, ela realmente estava mto cansada na noite anterior, dormiu ali sem nem perceber

-Ow

-Mione eu...-Harry gaguejou- eu...

-Vc...?

-Eu queria mto falar com você...-disse se encolhendo

-Sobre?...-deu uma pausa- Olha harry se for o trabalho do Snape eu ainda não tive tempo de fazer...

-Não Mione... não é sobre Snape ou nenhum professor

-Então é sobre o q? Ultimamente vc e Rony só vem falar cmg para isso...

-Poxa Hermione tbm não é assim né!?

-É assim sim Harry!!! E vai falando logo o q vc quer q eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer... já perdi mto tempo dormindo

-Realmente Hermione vc deve estar bastante cansada...Passou o dia com o Malfoy ontem não foi??? Ele deve realmente ter te cansado muito -os olhos de Harry brilhavam de raiva

-Olha aqui Harry James Potter, se vc veio aqui só pra me perguntar se eu tenho alguma coisa com o fuinha, a resposta é bem clara: NÃO!!! Agora sai da minha frente - Disse Hermione se dirigindo a escada

-Espera Mi!!!- Harry foi até ela a segurou pelo braço e baixou a cabeça- Não era isso não, na verdade brigar com vc é tudo q eu menos queria nesse momento

-Então o q é Harry??? Me fala!

-Bem, ontem eu tava conversando com o Rony, e nós chegamos a conclusão q desde q começamos a namorar, eu com Gina e Rony com Luna... Temos meio q isolado vc...-Harry estava cada vez mais cabisbaixo

-Ow Harry, sério- disse ela irônica

-Poxa Mi, a única coisa q eu vim fazer é pedir desculpas a vc , dizer q sinto sua falta e é assim q vc me trata?-Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Hermione

_"Como, Como eu pude ser tão má com ele, e ele só queria minhas desculpas..."_

-Harry- Hermione o abraçou forte, Harry não pode conter a respiração de alívio, o coração de ambos batiam a toda força, Harry não sabia como; mas toda vez que Hermione encostava nele, sentia arrepios, nem que fosse o encontrar de suas mãos enquanto Hermione explicava-lhe uma questão, ele sempre ficava nervoso e ofegante, mas Hermione nunca havia percebido a reação do amigo

-Ham ham...-Rony acabara de entrar no salão- Desculpem-me interromper, mas Harry vc namora minha irmã e Hermione é nossa melhor amiga... Então por favor não se amassem aqui...-Disse Rony em um tom brincalhão, os três se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada

-Hoahaohaoahoa ai Rony só vc mesmo -Disse a castanha o chamando para um abraço triplo

-Er Rony, não abaixe essa mão ou vc tá morto-brincou Harry

-Ow claro Potter, estou louca por pegar na sua bun...-dizia Rony imitando a voz feminina, mas Hermione o interrompeu

-Coisa feia Ron imitar a própria irmã...-Harry e Hermione riram a toa, enquanto Rony ficava com as orelhas vermelhas

-Mione, minha irmã não é assim ok?

-Vc quem pensa-brincou Harry fazendo Hermione chorar de rir

-Harry, vc pode parar por favor???? Ta fazendo eu pensar q minha irmã é uma oferecida!!!!-os três entreolharam-se novamente e riram sem parar, ficaram brincando e conversando até a noite,quando Hermione deu uma pausa...

-Garotos o papo tá mto bom, mas tá na hora de dormir né?

-Poxa Mi...

-Bem Rony, a Mione tem razão agente já passou da hora, disse Harry subindo as escadas com Rony -E vc Mi? Não vai pro seu quarto?

-Ar.. não Harry, eu tenho tido insônia... e vou sempre ao jardim antes de dormir...

-Ok, então boa noite Mi...-disse Harry piscando

-Boa Noite Harry

-Durma bem...-disse Rony acanhado

-Vc tbm Ron

Harry e Rony seguiram para seus quartos, enquanto Hermione seguira para o jardim, onde se deitou na grama para observar as estrelas, quando de repente estas foram substituídas por duas belas íris azuis acinzentadas olhando para o castanho dos olhos dela

-Ainda aqui Granger?-Disse o loiro deitando ao seu lado com as mãos sobre a cabeça

-Porque? Isso te incomoda?

-Não, só tô surpreso de vc n estar enfurnada naquela maldita biblioteca

-Pois é... Nem todo mundo é como agente pensa q é né Malfoy...

-Olhe Granger...-Disse ele olhando a lua- Eu queria q vc não falasse a ninguém sobre aquela nossa conversinha de ontem ok?

-Por mim tudo bem, tanto faz, se vc prefere... Eu não pretendia comentar isso com ninguém msm...

-Sabe Granger, nem sempre o que nós gostamos de fazer é aquilo que nos cabe a fazer...

-O q vc quer dizer com isso?

-Nada, só q se não vivêssemos em um mundo tão cheio de regras e preconceitos, talvez...

-Eu tbm gostei de conversar com vc Malfoy...

Draco respondeu com um sorriso

-Sabe, é verdade q vc me acha bonita?

-Eu disse isso??

-Bem, tecnicamente, quem não é feia... é bonita...

-Realmente...

-Então isso quer dizer q vc me acha bonita? - disse ela num tom indecifrável

-Ham...pode ser...-Draco virou para encara-la- Sim, eu acho...

-Obrigada...- Disse ela acanhada

-De nada...mas não vai se acostumando não!

-Vc tbm... até que não é de se jogar fora...-disse ela rindo

-Vc tá brincando?? Eu sou simplesmente lindo!!! O mais bonito dessa espelunca!!!!

-A Merlin, será que vc vai ser sempre assim convencido?

Eles riram, mas logo Draco parou e a encarou sério

-Sabe Granger, eu não posso me aproximar de vc..., eu nem ao menos deveria estar aqui, rindo com vc?

-Mas...pq?

-Er... vc sabe... bem... Vc é uma sangue-ruim e eu um sangue-puro e tal...

-Droga Malfoy vc pode parar de ser tão...

-Lindo, Gostoso, Apaixonante?

-Arrogante!!!-Disse a castanha se levantando e indo em direção ao castelo

-Granger...-Ele se levantou- Desculpa...- disse ele se arrependendo logo depois

-O q??????

-Quer dizer, vai logo vai... Pode ir...

-Se vc não percebeu é isso que eu estou fazendo...

No caminho de volta a torre Hermione ficou pensativa

_Ele me pediu desculpas? Draco Malfoy me pediu desculpas?_

_Pq ele ta falando cmg? Pq "eu" to falando com ele?Justo ele!!!???_

-Vc demorou...

-Harry? Vc não tinha ido dormir?

-Eu tinha..., mas não consegui... Tem uma coisa que quero te falar, já faz um tempo...

-Fala então...

-Não é assim tão simples...

-Fala Harry, vc tá me assustando...

-Hermione, já faz um tempo que eu venho percebendo isso..., mas ontem quando te vi com o fuinha...

-Como assim Harry?

-Mi...-Harry se aproximou e segurou a mão de Hermione -Eu... eu te amo...-ele abaixou a cabeça

-A Harry, eu também...

-Não Mi... eu sou apaixonado por vc

-AH Harry para -Disse ela rindo

-É sério Mi... eu queria ter dito antes, antes de ter namorado Gina..., mas eu achei que se namorasse ela, talvez conseguisse te esquecer...

-Ai meu Merlin...-Hermione estava tonta

-Mione...-Harry se aproximou mais

-Não!!! Para com isso Harry...vc é meu melhor amigo...e...e... eu não posso fazer isso com Gina...

Hermione subiu as escadas chorando, entrou no quarto, e foi direto para sua cama

-Mione o q houve?-Disse Gina preocupada

-Ginny- Hermione a abraçou-Eu amo mto vc, nunca se esqueça disso

-Eu não vou Mione, mas o q aconteceu?

-Nada... não foi nada-Disse a castanha enxugando as lágrimas

-Mas Mi...

-Vai dormir vai Ginny... já tá tarde...

-Mione...

-Ginny, por favor...

-Ok, se vc prefere assim...Boa Noite

-Boa Noite...

**N/A:**Desculpem a demora, prometo q desta vez sai mais rápido...!!!

**Diana**: Prometo a vc que dessa vez eu att mais rápido... É que minhas provas tavam rolando e tal...

**Hina**: Quem bom que vc tá gostando , eu tbm adoro eles...

**Fred**: Ou devo dizer Lucas, ou Oxo, ou irmão... De qualquer jeito, eu te amoooooo, te amoooo mtoo, te adoro, vc é mto precioso pra mim!!!!


	3. Encontro com a brutamontes

**Capítulo 3-**Encontro com a brutamontes

Aquela foi uma das piores noites da vida de Hermione, simplesmente ela não conseguira dormir, pensando em tudo que Harry havia lhe dito, a declaração do amigo mudaria tudo, tanto o modo dela se relacionar com ele quanto com Gina, e essa idéia não estava agradando muito a castanha, os raios de sol já batiam em seu rosto delicado, quando Hermione lembrou que além de tudo isso ainda tinha a estranha aproximação com o Malfoy. E foi com aquela imagem, da sua conversa com o loiro, que ela adormeceu.

-Gina, que horas são?...-Falava uma Hermione sonolenta -Gina...-Ela olhou pros lados, nenhum sinal de Gina, nem de nenhuma das suas outras companheiras de quarto, olhou para o relógio e percebe o quão atrasada estava

-Merlin! Eu já perdi a primeira aula!

Hermione tomou um banho rápido, vestiu seu uniforme, pegou seus livros e correu para aula, a pressa foi tanta que Hermione corria pelo corredor sem olhar para frente, quando de repente ela esbarra com alguém deixando todos os seus livros caírem no chão

-Olha por onde anda ô sangue-ruim!

Hermione não podia acreditar, que com tantos alunos gazeando aula naquele momento, ela tinha esbarrado com aquela pessoa, justo ela... Pansy Parkinson

-Olha você ô estrupício!

-Vê lá como fala cmg Granger, eu se fosse você tomaria cuidado comigo!

-Sai da minha frente brutamontes!

-Qual é Granger? Vai querer brigar é?

Por mais que à vontade de Hermione fosse meter a mão na cara da Parkinson, ela tinha que admitir, de que não teria chances em uma briga como aquela, Hermione tinha um corpo delicado enquanto Pansy tinha um porte bem maior, o que lhe auxiliaria e muito em uma briga.

-Pansy, me deixa passar...-disse Hermione calmamente

-Em primeiro lugar, Parkinson, me chame de Parkinson, eu não admito que sangue-ruins me chamem pelo primeiro nome, e em segundo lugar nunca me de ordens...- Disse a sonserina puxando Hermione pelo braço e imobilizando a grifinória

-Ora, ora Granger, quem é a corajosa agora?

-Ora sua...

-Para com isso sua idiota!-Draco Malfoy chegava, extremamente irritado com a cena

-Relaxa Draquinho, ela não ta me fazendo nada...

-Da pra ver né sua estúpida, a idiota não é ela é você! Larga a Granger!

-Mas, mas...-Disse Parkinson apertando o pescoço de Hermione contra si

-Ahh...-Hermione gemeu de dor

-Sem mas, nem meio mas, larga ela "agora" Pansy!

Pansy soltou Hermione a empurrando para a parede, fazendo a castanha chocar-se com essa e bater o braço

-Por Merlin Pansy, você não podia ser mais delicada?

Disse Draco indo em direção a Hermione e abaixando até ela

-Você está bem?

Hermione respondeu que sim em um aceno leve com a cabeça contudo segurava o braço dolorido por causa da pancada, Draco ergueu os olhos e viu Pansy sair bufando dali, em seguida levantou e ajudou Hermione a levantar

-Você tem certeza de que está bem? Se você quiser, eu posso levá-la até a enfermaria...

-Não, obrigada, eu estou bem...-Disse uma Hermione encabulada

Draco abaixou e pegou os livros da grifinória que haviam ficado ao chão

-Eu presumo que sejam seus...

-São sim, obrigada...

-Bem, se você já está bem, acho que eu já vou, antes que alguém nos veja

Hermione concordou com a cabeça

-Adeus Granger -Sussurrou Draco ao ouvido dela, dando-lhe um leve selinho na boca antes de sair

Hermione ficou estática olhando Draco partir sem ao menos olhar para trás...

-----------

Hermione esperou que a aula terminasse encostada ao lado da porta pensando no que havia ocorrido...

_ "Eu não consigo acreditar nisso...Draco Malfoy, me defendeu..._

_ Ele me defendeu, e ainda por cima de uma briga com a Pansy Parkinson, _

_ que todos dizem que tem um caso com ele..._

_ Ow, e eu já ia me esquecendo, pra completar a confusão ele me beijou!!_

_ Draco Malfoy me beijou...O mundo está perdido mesmo "_

Hermione que estava absorta em seus pensamentos, levou um susto quando Rony a despertou balançando-a pelos ombros

-Mione? Hermione Jane Gran...

-Oi,oi Ron

-Você tá bem?

-Tô, to sim -Disse ela avistando Harry cabisbaixo atrás de Rony - Mas Ron...

-Sim?

-Você pode ir à biblioteca devolver esse livro pra mim?-Disse ela mostrando um grande livro verde para Rony

-Mione...

-Ronyyyyy... por favor-Ela disse fazendo beicinho

-Ok, tá bem; Vem Harry vamos deixar isso na biblioteca disse ele pegando o livro da mão de Hermione

-NÃO!-Hermione berrou, se recompondo logo em seguida- Não, deixa o Harry aqui pra ele me dizer o que teve na aula hoje...

-Ah ta bem... se você prefere assim -Disse o ruivo partindo para a biblioteca

-Sabe Mione, eu acho que não vou ser muito útil a você, eu não estava prestando muita atenção na aula...

-Eu não quero que você me explique nada da aula Harry...

-Não?

-Não... eu quero que você me diga o porque daquela sua brincadeira sem graça de ontem à noite...

-Dá pra você parar de tentar enganar a si mesma!

-O que?-Hermione disse de maneira indignada

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu Mione! Vai dizer que você nunca percebeu que sua presença me perturba?

Hermione olhou incrédula para Harry

-Claro que não! Pra mim você foi sempre meu amigo, meu melhor amigo!

-Hermione, eu tentei, juro que tentei, eu comecei a namorar a Gina, pra mostrar ao Rony que eu não me interessava mais em você, e vocês pudessem ser felizes juntos...Já que esse foi o motivo dele ter rompido com você...

-----------------

Hermione levou sua mente a alguns meses atrás quando Rony e ela estavam juntos,nada oficial, porem juntos, foi quando de um dia pro outro o ruivo começara a mudar

-Mione, não dá mais -dizia Rony pela terceira vez...

-Mas porque Rony, o que eu fiz de errado? Você não me ama mais é isso?

Rony segurou o rosto da garota e a beijou com carinho

-Eu vou te amar pra sempre Mi... mas eu não posso fazer isso com ele, não com ele, não posso competir com ele...

Naquela ocasião a grifinória chegou a pensar que o seu tão amado ruivo fosse gay,hipótese que fora totalmente descartada pela galhinhagem que Rony assumiu ao término do namoro, porem Hermione preferiu não tocar mais no assunto, pelo bem da velha amizade que ambos nutriam

-------------------

-Harry...

-Mas o idiota não percebeu nada, e continuou a te fazer sofrer com a distância e a galhinhagem dele...Até namorar aquela aluada ele nam...

-Chega!-Hermione começava a se sentir mal

_ "Então era dele que o Ron tinha falado, era com o Harry que ele não _

_ queria competir..._

_ Agora eu entendo tudo..._

_ Pobre Ronald, deve ter sofrido tanto..."_

_ -_Eu, eu realmente não sei o que dizer...

-Diga apenas que tbm me ama, e que vai ficar comigo -disse Harry se aproximando

-Harry...E a Gina...-Harry estava tão próximo que Hermione podia sentir sua respiração

-Eu vou terminar com ela -Falou Harry com seus lábios tocando os de Hermione

-Não!-a castanha o empurrou longe, deixando um Harry envergonhado pra trás, e indo para seu quarto

Harry correu até ela e puxou-lhe pelo braço

-Harry...-ela falou de maneira cansada

-Só me responda uma coisa...uma coisa e eu a deixo ir...

-Hum...

-Você ainda ama o Ronald?

Hermione respirou pesadamente

-Naquela tarde em que ele me deixou, sem me dar nenhuma explicação decente, meu amor pelo Rony se tornou sofrido e amargurado, e por fim, se resumiu a nossa velha e antiga amizade -Hermione olhou para onde Harry segurava seu braço, começava a doer -Agora que você já sabe...

Harry a soltou e a viu partir, sentia que nunca a teria nos braços, sentiu que foi egoísta em contar a Rony o que sentia, afinal eram amigos, sua reação era mto previsível, e o pior é que aquela situação só poderia ficar pior...

------------------

Estava quase na hora do jantar, Hermione descansava em sua cama enquanto lia um livro trouxa, Gina chegou no quarto meio cabisbaixa

-Mi, se você não levantar agora vai perder o jantar...-o tom da voz da ruiva parecia abatido

-Giny, aconteceu algo?

-Ele te contou não foi?

Hermione gelou

-Eêêle quem?

-Por favor Mione, isso já é dolorido de mais...

-Você ta falando do Harry?

-Huhum, ele te contou... te contou... o que sente né?-Gina sentou no pé da cama de Hermione que sentou para olhar melhor a amiga

-Você sabe?-Hermione ficou chocada, até um pouco ofendida

-Harry sempre foi todo certinho, quando eu pedi ele em namoro...

Hermione arregalou os olhos

-Sim Hermione, fui eu quem pediu!...Agora me deixe continuar...

A castanha fez que sim com a cabeça

-Quando eu fiz o pedido, ele me contou que era apaixonado por vc, que tinha falado com Ronald... Enfim, me contou tudo. Mas, o que eu sentia e sinto por ele é maior que isso...

-Giny, eu não sei o que dizer...

Gina riu

-Diga que você vai tomar banho e se arrumar; porque eu estou mooorta de fome!

Elas se abraçaram e Hermione foi tomar banho

------------------

Quando Hermione entrou no salão todos olharam para ela, não por causa do seu atraso (o que era comum) mas sim pelo modo como ela estava...

-Linda...-falou Harry num tom um pouco alto

-Você contou a ela?-perguntou Rony com a feição séria

-Sim...-O moreno abaixou a cabeça

-Você fez o certo Harry- Rony pôs a mão em seu ombro- Mas...-Ele abaixou os olhos-O que ela disse?

-Ela não sente o mesmo, eu já esperava por isso...

-Harry, eu não vou dizer que sinto mto...-Você sabe...

-Eu sei Rony, eu sei...

Harry se calou, Hermione sentou ao seu lado

-Isso foi de propósito? Um castigo pelo que eu te falei?

-Hã?-a grifinória não entendia nada

-Você se arrumou assim...-Harry a olhou de cima a baixo

-Eu?-Hermione riu, nem tinha percebido, mas realmente tinha caprichado na arrumação

_ "Porque será que eu me arrumei?_

_ Eu nunca faço isso..._

_ Estranho, e eu fiz sem nem perceber "_

Hermione riu sozinha, e num ato inconsciente olhou pra mesa da Sonserina, alguém a observava, mas não era um alguém qualquer, era Draco Malfoy

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, quando já se aproximava do fim ela recebeu um bilhete, estranhou, nunca recebia bilhetes, mto menos durante o jantar..., abriu displicente, seus olhos se abriam mais e mais conforme lia:

_ **''Granger,**_

_ **Atrás da terceira cortina da biblioteca,**_

_ **logo após o jantar, vou espera-la,**_

_ **não falte,**_

_ **afinal, não são todos os dias que se recebe **_

_ **um convite do garoto mais atraente de Hogwarts**_

_ **Draco Malfoy "**_


End file.
